


Let's Be Together, Forever

by lemonjooos



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Other, Yandere chan - Freeform, join him on his mad killing spree, theres nudity but nobodys having sex, watch as your bias dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonjooos/pseuds/lemonjooos
Summary: There's one week left until A.C.E has to disband, but Yoochan isn't letting his bandmates go. They're like his life to him, and he wants to stay with them forever and ever, no matter what it takes.Aka the yandere chan fic that nobody asked for





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So i am terrible at writing angsty fanfics even tho it s like the only thing i write BUT HEY everyones gonna die in this one so thats "nice" anyway if i somehow make you cry or anything im deeply sorry but why did you even bother reading this if you know youre gonna hate yourself for reading it? Anyway "happy" reading... •_•

The boys were usually filled with laughter and chatter as they headed home, but not today. They were all completely silent, not uttering a word as they strolled down the sidewalk together. Seyoon and Donghun had their earplugs plugged in, making them deaf to the world around them and letting them focus on the music. Their music. Both boys were blasting Cactus on loop in their ears and treasuring every moment they had working on the song, producing the music video, how the fans received their work like it was a holy grail.

At this point in time, Byeongkwan would usually crack a joke or at least strike up a conversation between them, but he was surprisingly silent. His lips were sewn together and he didn’t dare utter a single word. Behind him, Junhee was just as silent, looking down at his feet as he walked and repeatedly biting his lips stressfully. Yoochan looked at them with sorrow in his eyes. He didn’t like this atmosphere. He hated it, he hated that they were all so depressed over this. Of course, he couldn’t blame them. He was feeling just as bad and stressed out, and he knew without a doubt that their manager was too. Even the few fans they had left were probably devastated.

They reached home at 8pm, and Junhee and Donghun walked slowly to the kitchen to prepare dinner quietly. Byeongkwan, Seyoon and Yoochan returned to their bedroom, still completely silent. Yoochan groaned in his head. It felt so weird for all of them to be so quiet, and he didn’t like it. He had to break the silence somehow. This was the longest they’ve been completely quiet. “The concert is in a week, right?” He asked finally. Seyoon nodded and Byeongkwan gave him a small and whisper-like, “Yup.”

“If that’s the case, we should practice hard!” He attempted to give Byeongkwan an encouraging smile, but he ended up with a sad, hopeless grin. “What’s the point, Yoochan?” Seyoon sighed, “Nobody listens to us anymore, who would even bother coming to the concert?” Yoochan sat down on his bed and looked down at his bare toes. “What’re you guys gonna do after we disband?” He asked in a quiet and fragile voice.

“I’ll look for another company,” Seyoon said, “Junhee-hyung and Donghun-hyung said they’ll go to another company too.” Byeongkwan got onto his bed and looked back at Yoochan. “I’m going back home,” he finally said, “I’m giving up on entertainment. Might as well be a store clerk or something, huh?” Yoochan hugged his legs against his chest and buried his head in his knees. “I don’t want to disband,” he whispered quietly, voice cracking as tears escaped his eyes.

“None of us want to disband, Yoochan,” Byeongkwan said in a low and dark voice, “we have to accept the reality. We don’t have enough money to go on, we don’t have any fans, what’s the point of all of us being together anymore?” Yoochan sniffed as more tears rolled down his cheeks. Byeongkwan looked closer at Yoochan’s red face. “Why’re you crying?” He asked, “Yoochan, be a man, don’t cry just because we’re disbanding.”

Seyoon shot Byeongkwan a harsh stare. “Don’t treat him like that,” he scolded, “we spent years trying to make this work. Do you have any idea how much it means for us to disband?” Byeongkwan scoffed and got off his bed. “I’m gonna go get a shower,” he said as he headed out of the room. Yoochan looked at his disappearing figure through blurred eyes. He didn’t want Byeongkwan to leave, not Byeongkwan. He didn’t want any of them to leave, in fact. He wanted to be with them forever, he loved his bandmates. They had happy and sad times together, but he never wants to leave all these behind. He wanted to be with them forever, no matter what it takes. There was only a week left, wasn’t there? For five people, it would be just enough time to stay together, forever.

—

“Guys,” Donghun called, stepping into the bedroom, “Junhee-hyung and I are heading out to get groceries.” He looked around the empty room, with the exception of Seyoon who was sitting on his bed, reading a book in silence. “Where’re Yoochan and Byeongkwan?” He asked. Seyoon pointed to the bathroom with a disinterested and sad expression. “Byeongkwan’s in the bathroom,” he said, “Yoochan’s doing something in the storeroom.” Donghun shrugged and waved goodbye as he turned around to join Junhee. Seyoon waved a small goodbye as he returned to his book, plugging his earplugs in and listening to some calming music.

Where on earth were they? Yoochan had spent a while digging through the storeroom, and he barely had any time before Junhee and Donghun returned to the dorm. “Seyoon-hyung!” He called. No reply. He must be listening to music, then. Yoochan coughed as dust got caught in his throat and he continued looking through the pile of old belongings that he had no idea were even there. He smiled and his eyes twinkled as if he’d found an ancient treasure. The ropes were dirty and dusty, but that didn’t really matter much. He didn’t have time to clean them anyway. 

He knocked on the bathroom door. “Hyung!” He whined, “How long are you gonna take, I gotta go now!” Byeongkwan grumbled as he fumbled with his sweatpants. “Be patient, god!” He yelled back in frustration before finally managing to pull his shirt on. He sighed as he grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. “Really, you need to just chill someti—”

Before he even finished his sentence, he was being shoved back into the bathroom. Yoochan locked the door behind him and stared at Byeongkwan with greedy and famined eyes. “Yoochan, what’re you doing?!” He nearly yelled. Yoochan pushed Byeongkwan right against the wall of the shower, the smaller boy struggling to move from under Yoochan’s grip. “You’re mine,” he whispered between heavy breaths, “You’re mine forever. We’ll be together forever and ever, just you wait, hyung.”

Byeongkwan always thought Yoochan was a sensitive yet happy-go-lucky kind of guy, not a guy who would pin his wrists above him and choke his throat with his bare hands. “Y-Yoochan…” he spat the words out in fear, “w-what are you saying…?” Yoochan hushed him and raised a hand to cover Byeongkwan’s mouth. Byeongkwan was relieved he could breathe again, but any screams for help right now were going to be muffled. 

Byeongkwan lifted his leg to kick Yoochan’s thighs, but it did nothing except make Yoochan lose his balance a little. “You better shut up before you’re gone, Byeongkwan,” he scolded, not bothering with honorifications anymore. Byeongkwan gulped and nodded. Yoochan wasted no time in pulling Byeongkwan’s shirt off completely, tossing it to the ground. He put a hand around Byeongkwan’s mouth to make sure he doesn’t burst into cries anytime soon.

He kneeled down and pulled Byeongkwan’s sweatpants and briefs all the way down until Byeongkwan was stark naked in front of him. Byeongkwan tried to ask a shy question, his words muffled by Yoochan’s hand. Yoochan pressed himself right against Byeongkwan’s nude form to make sure he doesn’t move as he took the dirty rope and tightly and mercilessly wound it around Byeongkwan’s wrists.

He pushed Byeongkwan down until he was sitting on the floor, knees right against his chest and his arms still up in the air above him. Yoochan smirked when he looked at Byeongkwan’s wide and sorry eyes. He shuffled until his head was right next to Byeongkwan’s. “This is the side of you I love so much,” he whispered to Byeongkwan as he licked the shell of his ear, “I love when you’re so submissive and helpless like this. I love you so much, hyung, I just wanna be with you forever and ever.”

He tugged at the rope on Byeongkwan’s wrists and pulled it down until Byeongkwan’s arms were wrapped around his own legs. Byeongkwan gulped and felt tears brim his eyes as Yoochan took the rope and tied it around Byeongkwan’s legs and torso, and then around Byeongkwan’s arms and legs. When Yoochan looked back at Byeongkwan’s face, he noticed tears and sweat dotting his face. “Aw, are you crying, hyung?” He smiled with fake sympathy, “Be a man, Byeongkwan-hyung, I haven’t even finished. Now, open your mouth.”

Byeongkwan shakily let his jaw hang, and Yoochan grinned as he took more of the rope and wound it around Byeongkwan’s head and under his lips, into his small mouth. The rope was big enough to keep Byeongkwan’s hanging jaw stay in that uncomfortable position. Byeongkwan pressed his tongue against the rope, trying to force it out. What he was met with, though, was the gross taste of mold and dust on the rope. He coughed as much as he could, ending up fairly unsuccessful. Yoochan chuckled but didn’t say a word as he grabbed a red ribbon and wrapped it around Byeongkwan’s still closed eyes. He tied it around the back of his head tightly before stepping back and admiring his work.

“What a pity,” Yoochan sighed, “I was gonna listen to music later. Oh well.” He pulled out his own earplugs and pressed them into Byeongkwan’s ears. He pulled out Byeongkwan’s phone from his pocket and plugged the earplugs in, playing music into Byeongkwan’s ears at the loudest volume. Byeongkwan whined softly before Yoochan shoved the phone in between Byeongkwan’s chest and his legs. A shiver was sent down Byeongkwan’s spine as a creepy and eerie tune was being played so loudly that he couldn’t hear a thing other than the music. Yoochan heaved a deep breath as he bent down and pulled Byeongkwan up into his arms like a baby.

He fumbled with the doorknob and finally got it unlocked before rushing back to the storeroom. “Sleep tight, Byeongkwan-hyung,” he whispered, knowing Byeongkwan couldn’t hear him, “I’ll deal with you later tonight.” Yoochan smiled joyously before turning around and exiting the room, leaving the older boy inside.

Byeongkwan had no idea where he was. His skin was numb from the tight rope, he couldn’t see anything, he couldn’t hear anything. The mold and dust on the dirty rope that he swallowed previously was doing a big deal on his voice, and when he tried letting out muffled screams for help, the dirt choked him and what came out was a hoarse whine that was muffled by both the rope in his mouth and the door of whatever room he was in. The other members will save him soon, right? They’ll come into the storeroom one day within that week to check if they need to take anything before leaving, right?


	2. Chpater 2

Junhee sighed as he put down the last bowl of noodles on the table. Everyone was already gathered and eating, starving and ready to devour their very late dinner. “Hey,” Junhee spoke up, “where’s Byeongkwan?” He pointed to Byeongkwan’s empty seat at the other side of the table, next to Yoochan. “Oh, he said he’s taking a walk,” Yoochan lied, “he told me he’d be back pretty late.” Junhee sighed and took the already cold bowl of noodles from his seat. “You should’ve told us earlier,” he said, “now his food’s gonna get cold.” Yoochan laughed cheekily as Junhee took the bowl back to the kitchen, a small smile on his face.

“But he went out without going back to the room at all,” Seyoon said, “did he leave right after his shower? Huh, weird.” Yoochan slurped his noodles, focusing on not bursting into laughter. He looked up at the storeroom door at the other side of the room. His need to laugh was immediately replaced with fear. What if one of them had to go in there later? They were leaving the dorm soon, anyway, they’ll need to take some things out before moving out. Nobody could see Byeongkwan in there, nobody should see him. Byeongkwan was his and only his, nobody else could have him. He had to make sure his plan goes smoothly without anyone else noticing, because nobody should bother about Yoochan’s personal belongings.

—

“Yoochan,” Donghun yawned as he crawled into bed, eyeing the younger who was sat at the desk checking their Twitter, “aren’t you gonna sleep?” Yoochan turned to smile at him. “I’ll sleep when I’m sleepy,” he said as he stood up, “I’m gonna go get a midnight snack. Night, hyung.” Donghun nodded and closed his eyes as Yoochan stepped out of the room and shut the door.

His first stop was the kitchen, but not because of a midnight snack. He looked around for the kitchen knife before he finally found it lazily placed on the kitchen counter. They really had to be a bit more organized, one time during their trainee days Seyoon got a cut because of it. Yoochan examined the knife carefully. It was completely stainless, so clean that Yoochan could see his reflection clearly through it. Pity it was about to be stained.

He stepped into the storeroom and turned on the light. Byeongkwan was still sat on the floor in the centre of the room, all tied up. His head was bobbing slowly, as if he was dozing off to sleep. Yoochan yanked the earplugs and the phone away from him, instantly waking Byeongkwan up. “Wake up, hyung,” Yoochan whispered as he shut the door behind him. Yoochan walked over behind the silent Byeongkwan and reached into a large box, pulling out a big, red sheet of fabric that he bought a few days ago. He cut it until it was just the right size to cover all the items in the room and the floor. Thankfully the storeroom was fairly tiny. He lifted Byeongkwan to put some of the fabric on the floor below him, then on the different piles of random items in different parts of the room.

“Now, time to do my job,” Yoochan said as he shut the door behind him. He untied the ribbon around Byeongkwan’s eyes and Byeongkwan blinked at a superhuman speed. He looked around the room as much as the tight ropes let him. “Look at me, Byeongkwan-hyung,” Yoochan said, lifting Byeongkwan’s face for his eyes to meet his own. Byeongkwan’s eyes widened in fear as Yoochan slowly pulled the knife out from behind him.

“You don’t have to think of any last words, hyung,” Yoochan told him with a smile, “we’ll meet each other again very, very soon, and after that we’ll be together forever and ever! You won’t even think of leaving, because you won’t be able to! Ever! You and I will stay with each other for eternity, you’re mine forever and ever!” Byeongkwan shivered a little as he saw the crazy and dazed look in Yoochan’s eyes as the younger laughed hysterically. He’d always remembered that laugh to be sweet and filled with happiness, but now every memory of that laugh was destroyed by the maniac standing before him now.

Yoochan lifted the knife to his mouth as he licked along the sharp edge. “Perfectly sharp,” he smiled crazily, “perfect for you, Byeongkwan-hyung! It’s going to look so good with all the red pooling out of you!” Byeongkwan wanted to gulp, but his throat was already wrecked by moss and dust. Even when he tried to whine, not a single sound came out. Yoochan turned him around and pushed him down until his back was completely exposed. No, Byeongkwan didn’t want to die like this. He wasn’t going to die like this, he couldn’t. He had so many plans for the future, but all of those were scrapped away by Yoochan. Yoochan, the maknae who always smiled through their hardships, the one who always managed to lighten up any situation. What’s gotten into him, why was he doing this?

Byeongkwan couldn’t think anymore. All he could feel was pain. The pain was invading his body from his back. It hurt, it hurt like hell. If he could move, he would. If he could scream, he would. But all he could do was look at the floor and cry as he saw his own blood get soaked by the red sheet underneath him. The knife in his back was heavy and it numbed his body even more. He was relieved when the weight was pulled away from his back, but when it was stabbed back into him, he felt his eyes pool out even more tears. Yoochan pulled the knife away and Byeongkwan braced for the moment the knife was dug back into his skin, but that moment didn’t come before he was turned back around.

Byeongkwan lifted his head as much as he could and saw Yoochan cutting through the rope with his knife. Byeongkwan had held this position for so long, he was barely able to move. There were bright red rope marks on his pale skin, and he barely even managed to move before Yoochan forced his legs onto the ground. “Whole bodies are a pain to drag around,” he said, “it’s easier to separate the limbs.” Byeongkwan barely had any energy to widen his eyes in fear before Yoochan swung the knife into the air and slammed it right above Byeongkwan’s left thigh. Byeongkwan’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as Yoochan sliced away his right leg as well.

“Now for your arms,” Yoochan smiled as he picked up Byeongkwan’s hand, “hyung, have I ever told you how beautiful your hands are? Soon, I’ll have them all to myself, anyway!” A shiver was sent down Byeongkwan’s now ruined spine as he struggled to breathe. There was a searing pain in his left shoulder before Yoochan pulled his arm away and swung it to and fro in front of Byeongkwan, so that the older boy could see what he’d done.

As Yoochan finally dealt with his right arm, Byeongkwan was very surprised that he was still alive. Even though he was taking deep and heavy breaths, half of his entire body was gone and he was stabbed twice in the back, he was alive. He had to stay alive, he just had to. Yoochan looked into Byeongkwan’s suffering eyes with a soft smile, the smile Byeongkwan was way too familiar with. That face, Yoochan’s face had returned. Not the Yoochan who just stabbed him repeatedly with a knife, but the Yoochan who he’d known for so many years for now. That was the Yoochan he wanted, that was the Yoochan he knew.

Yoochan leant down to give Byeongkwan a soft peck on the cheek before he took something out of the box behind a Byeongkwan again. From what little Byeongkwan could make out, it was a big roll of something white. “You’re staying alive until I get Seyoon-hyung,” Yoochan told him as he wrapped the bandages quickly around his wounds, “I’m no doctor so I can’t guarantee, but if you can stay like this until tomorrow, I’ll be extremely proud of you, hyung.” Byeongkwan nodded shakily and slowly. Yes, he had to stay alive. He had to stay alive for as long as he could.

As Yoochan finished wrapping Byeongkwan in the bandages, he got up and reached back into the box behind Byeongkwan, putting away the bandages and stepping out of the storeroom for a short moment. He returned with a glass of water and got down in front of Byeongkwan, pulling his jaw to the glass gently and tilting the glass until the water was rushing down Byeongkwan’s dry and destroyed throat like rain in a drought. Once Byeongkwan had finished drinking the water, Yoochan smiled sweetly and caringly at him. “Are you able to talk?” He asked. Byeongkwan wanted to let out a soft ‘yes’, but he ended up choking and coughing on his words instead.

“I guess that’s a no, then,” Yoochan frowned as he slid his arms around and under Byeongkwan and pulled him up. “Let’s wash up, shall we?” He asked with a cute smile as he stepped out of the storeroom and headed to the bathroom. Byeongkwan wasn’t able to sit up at all, so Yoochan lay him down in the bathtub. He turned the tap on and started splashing water onto his bloodstained face. He vigorously rubbed at the dried blood on his face before pulling his shirt off and washing the blood out of it. The only remainder of the blood was a light red stain, which could easily pass as a bit of spilled ketchup or some other sauce.

He turned to Byeongkwan, whose eyes were shut and head was thrown back. Yoochan smiled, he was so cute when he was asleep. He gently pulled Byeongkwan towards him and paused when he placed a hand on his still chest. He bent down to rest his ear against his chest, and was upset to find that his heart was not beating. “You don’t wanna stay alive until tomorrow, huh?” Yoochan sighed with a frown of disappointment as he heaved Byeongkwan back into his arms. “Well, what’s the point of punishing your corpse?” He mumbled as he kicked the bathroom door open and headed back into the storeroom, “Seyoon-hyung will have to take your punishment for you, then.” He laid Byeongkwan inside the box with his other tools, then switched the lights off and got out of the storeroom.


End file.
